This invention relates to a tool for mounting electrical fixtures. More particularly, it relates to a ganging tool for adjusting the position and spacing of ganged wiring devices when installing these wiring devices onto mounting structures such as electrical boxes.
Properly positioning wiring devices such as receptacles and switches when installing these devices onto a mounting (e.g., an electrical box) is a common problem facing electricians. The common method is to loosely affix the fasteners (e.g., screws) of the wiring device to the electrical box, adjust the position and level of the device by visual inspection and then permanently affix the device to the electrical box by tightening the screws. However, visual inspection is rarely accurate and the electrician generally has to loosen and re-adjust the positioning of the wiring device several times to get it right. Alternatively, the electrician can adjust the level of the device by using a leveling device that is commonly known as a torpedo level. However, holding the torpedo level to determine the level of the wiring device while at the same time trying to adjust the position of the wiring device is difficult. The problem of positioning a wiring device increases when two or more wiring devices are placed together side-by-side (i.e., xe2x80x9cgangedxe2x80x9d) in a mounting such as an electrical box. In such a case the electrician not only has the problem of positioning each wiring device but also has the problem of adjusting the position and spacing of each wiring device vis-à-vis the other devices.
Information relevant to attempts to solve the foregoing problems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,279,080; 5,168,235; 4,888,880 and 6,003,234. However, each of the solutions disclosed in these patents has a problem in utilization that makes it relatively unattractive to manufacture and/or use. For example, the gang outlet template disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,080 to Stepshinski is limited to adjusting the position of either ganged toggle type switches or ganged duplex electrical receptacles. It cannot be used for ganged combinations of different wiring devices. Nor can it be used with decorator type switches or GFCI type receptacles. Further, the gang outlet template is clumsy and dangerous to carry due to pointed dowel pins that project from one of its surfaces. The tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,235 to Bonner can only be used to adjust a receptacle. Further, said tool is bulky and difficult to carry around a job site because of prongs that project from its surface. Moreover, it incorporates a diagnostic device for testing receptacles thereby making it expensive to manufacture. The electrician""s level disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,880 to Parker cannot be used with GFCI receptacles or decorator type switches. Moreover, it requires a user to install removable screws every time the user needs to position a receptacle and, as such, makes said level clumsy to use. Moreover, the removable screws are easy to lose on a job site. The receptacle level disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,234 to Seibert can be used only for leveling electrical receptacles. Similarly, the switch level disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,001 to Schaver is limited to leveling toggle type switches.
Accordingly, it is a broad object of the invention to provide a compact, handy, easy to use and inexpensive tool that allows the user to adjust the position of not only a single wiring device but also the position of ganged wiring devices that consist of combinations of different types of wiring devices such as toggle type switches, duplex receptacles, GFCI receptacles, and decorator type switches.
In the present invention, the foregoing purposes, as well as others that will be apparent, are achieved generally by providing a ganging tool that is suitable for properly adjusting the position of a pair of ganged wiring devices on a mounting such as an electrical box. The ganging tool has a frame comprised of a top member, a bottom member, a left member, and a right member. A center member extends from a central portion of the bottom member to a central portion of the top member. This creates a first and second device aperture. Each device aperture is xe2x80x9cdimensionedxe2x80x9d (i.e., sized, shaped, constructed, adapted and arranged) to accommodate different kinds of wiring devices. The ganging tool also has a rotatable toggle adaptor disposed horizontally across each device aperture. The toggle adaptor has a first position that allows the device aperture to accommodate a toggle type wiring device and a second position that allows the device aperture to accommodate a non-toggle type wiring device. Also, while the preferred embodiment of the present invention has two device apertures, alternate embodiments can have three or more device apertures so as to allow the ganging tool to adjust the positioning of three or more ganged wiring devices.
The ganging tool also has a leveling means (e.g., a bubble type level) for determining the level of the ganging tool. A further feature of the present invention is the presence of opposing pairs of tool cutouts on the frame that are respectively disposed to a top and bottom of a directly adjacent device aperture. These tool cutouts allow the ganging tool to be used with power tools.
The advantage of the present invention is it can be used to position ganged combinations of different kinds of wiring devices. In addition, the ganging tool is easy to use and relatively simple to manufacture. Further, the ganging tool is small, compact and easy to carry around a job site. Also, by properly positioning wiring devices, the ganging tool makes it easier to place wall plates over said wiring devices. Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent when the detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention are considered in conjunction with the drawings which should be construed in an illustrative and not limiting sense as follows.